The present application relates to degasification of liquids, and more particularly, to removal of gas from a liquid through a flow perturbation element within a fluid channel.
Liquid fuel is often utilized in vehicles, such as aircraft, as a coolant for various systems. The presence of dissolved oxygen in hydrocarbon liquid fuels may be objectionable because the oxygen supports oxidation reactions that yield undesirable by-products. Dissolution of air in liquid fuel results in an approximately 70 ppm oxygen concentration at atmospheric pressure and equilibrium saturation conditions. When aerated fuel is heated above 250° F. the dissolved oxygen initiates free radical reactions of the fuel resulting in deposits commonly referred to as “coke” or “coking.” Coke may be detrimental to fuel system components and may inhibit combustion. The formation of such deposits may impair the normal functioning of a fuel system, either with respect to an intended heat exchange function or the efficient injection of fuel.
One example Fuel Stabilization Unit (FSU) available for use in aircraft to remove oxygen from the liquid fuel includes a planar fuel channel that receives oxygen-saturated fuel. The fuel channel is lined with an oxygen permeable membrane to remove oxygen from the liquid fuel. An oxygen partial pressure gradient across the oxygen permeable membrane draws the oxygen from the liquid fuel to produce liquid fuel that is partially or almost fully depleted of dissolved oxygen.